


Our Paths Divided

by Morgan_and_Byleth_Enthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_and_Byleth_Enthusiast/pseuds/Morgan_and_Byleth_Enthusiast
Summary: Our Paths Divided is a FE3H fanfiction that is mainly set apart by the fact that it is a Twins!Byleth AU. Instead of just one Byleth, there is Beret and Beres, brother and sister, respectively. It follows their path as they encounter new friends and discover more about themselves and their pasts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**•————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————•**

”Beret... Hey, Beret.”

It felt like he’d just barely closed his eyes, and yet it was already morning. He could tell from the faint sunlight that glowed even through his shut eyelids, the birds softly chirping their song outside the weathered tent. Sleep was always so fleeting, and never fulfilling. He long wished for the day he’d get a restful night, but yesterday had not been the time.

”Beret.” A hand rested on his shoulder, lightly shaking him to rouse him. The young man cracked open an eye, squinting up at who was so insistent to waken him. The light was finally allowed to flood in, and he opened them fully, to view the drab interior of the campsite tent he’d called his ‘home’ for the past couple days, as well as a young woman standing in front of him. A look of concern was written on her face as she gazed down at him.

”Oh, Beres.” He greeted his sister with a slight nod of his head, sitting up and shifting the blanket that he’d been wrapped in aside to allow him to do so. “Sorry.”

”It’s okay. Did you sleep at all?” She gazed at him intently, her face empty of meaningful expression, but a tinge of worry in her eyes. Beret felt a bit guilty- she cared for him so, but he seemed to have such bad luck when it came to his wellbeing. He shook his head, her mouth curving down to a frown.

”I didn’t.” Sighing heavily, Beret swung his legs over the edge of the cot, stretching his arms out to attempt to rid the ache in them. “Again. Well- More accurately, I can’t get a night without some wretched dream that exhausts me. I’m lucky if I don’t remember it.”

”This is worrisome,” Beres confessed, “do you think you should tell Jeral-“

”No.” He cut her off abruptly, effectively silencing her. “I don’t want to worry him.”

Beres said nothing in response immediately, lowering her head. Looking up sharply as she heard a voice outside, she turned to leave, lifting the tent flap, calling back to him as she did. “You should get ready. We’re heading out to a rebel camp later.” She hesitated under the tent flap, but exited without any further discussion.

Biting his lip in worry, Beret nervously gripped the edge of the his sleepwear sleeve, hoping that he wouldn’t have to step in to help clear out the rebels. Even if he did... he’d know he’d be fighting alongside his sister, so everything should turn out fine, and yet... He couldn’t help but worry.

He always did.

**•————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————•**

Beres trudged through the muddy campsite back to her father, boots leaving considerable indents in the sludge. He was having a conversation with another of the mercenaries, one of his lieutenants, so she waited silently beside him for them to finish, allowing her mind to wander but keeping an eye and ear open if either addressed her. Her brother’s recent behavior concerned her greatly, and she was constantly fretting over him- even more than usual. She’d asked him many times about his dreams, but he was adamant against revealing or discussing them with her. However, Beres was quite certain he’d attempted to approach their father on the matter, as she’d walked into a suddenly quiet tent a couple times and they’d denied they’d been speaking.

The lieutenant finished what he had to say, walking away from the two to rally their troops together. Jeralt glanced back to Beres, turning to face her. She focused on him right away, her breath barely misting in the chilled morning air. The forest around them was heavy with the still fresh morning dew, the air clean and refreshing.

”How’s your brother holding up?” His voice was gruff, but she knew he had a strong caring heart underneath that hardened tone and scarred face.

”He’s well.” Beres’ eyes followed the soldiers as they gathered, beginning to take down tents to prepare to head out to their new destination, wherever that might be. “He slept in a little.”

”Sounds like him. He needs the extra sleep, so I can’t scold him much.” Sighing, Jeralt shook his head in disappointment. “I feel bad for the boy. Keep an eye on him, will you?”

”Of course. I promised.”

Wincing, Jeralt added on to what he’d said. “But also make sure you’re watching yourself, as well. You take things too seriously, Beres. It’s always all or nothing for you. That’s not a bad trait, but don’t overwhelm yourself.”

She was unable to respond as a shout rang out from the edge of the campsite clearing- three mercenaries had their swords drawn and pointed at an individual who had just burst through the foliage, but they lowered them as the person raised his hands in surrender.

”I mean you no harm!” The young man spoke as Jeralt and Beres approached the group, the soldiers backing up so the two could speak to him. He was clad in a school uniform of sorts, a royal yellow cape draped over his shoulder, his browned hair tousled with a small braid that hung down one of the sides of his face. A bow and a sheath of arrows hung from a belt wrapped round him. “You see, I’m...”

He was interrupted as two more people broke through the bushes, each dressed in a similar outfit but sporting different colors. The girl, with silky long white hair and a crimson cloak, scowled at the first boy who’d appeared. “Claude, I cannot imagine what you were thinking. Now we have the whole group of bandits after us.”

The other, another boy, but this one with pale blonde hair and with blue accessories on his clothes, sighed. “Arguing among ourselves isn’t going to help, Edelgard. We’re lucky enough to have a moment of respite now, thanks to...” His gaze was drawn to Jeralt and Beres- and Beret as well, who’d joined them quietly without notifying them, clad in his armor and daily outfit. “Ah, my apologies.” Straightening up, he placed a hand on his chest as he nodded in greeting. “My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. We three are currently being pursued by a ragtag group of bandits and wish to request your assistance in driving them off.”

Jeralt nodded grimly. “It seems our next battle is far closer than I’d originally thought. Normally we don’t take on jobs without payment... but we can help you kids out for once.”

Turning to the two siblings, he motioned for them to come closer. “Beres, Beret- guard them while I gather the others for battle. Keep them safe. We’ll attack them directly and beat them back. You two shouldn’t have to be in the fighting.” Beret let out an inaudible sigh of relief, which wasn’t picked up by anyone else- except for the keen eyes of his sister.

”You have our gratitude.” The one named Edelgard stated sincerely, her thanks repeated by Claude and Dimitri. Beret led them over to the other side of the clearing, away from the tents and under the shelter of a large oak, as Beres cleared away traces of tracks from the brushes the kids had come from. Once finished, she joined the others where they took cover under the tree.

”Why are we still in the open?” She managed to catch the tail end of Dimitri’s question as she approached, Beret patiently explaining the reasoning.

”While you may not know the surrounding terrain, we chose to camp here for a very specific reason. The only real accessible point is the way you all happened to come through- surrounding us behind the tree, about twenty feet back, is the base of a large cliff face that can’t be easily climbed or routed around. To the left, there’s a thicket barricade of nasty thorns that are more trouble than worth. And the right, a deep river. It would be hard to come any way other than the front, and hiding in a tent won’t do- we’d be too trapped and unable to fight back.”

Edelgard was nodding slowly in agreement to her brother’s words, while Dimitri seemed impressed by his reasoning. Claude’s eyes lit up in intrigue, but he said nothing as well... at first.

”So, are you two siblings or something? Twins, perhaps?” He inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow, clearly going off of their similar appearances. “The other man said your names... but which is which?”

Edelgard looked mortified at Claude’s lack of manners, but Beret chuckled lightly, smiling at his joking tone. “I’m Beret. And this is my sister, who is my twin, Beres.” He gestured to Beres, who remained silent, merely watching the young adults in front of them. “That man was our father, Jeralt. He leads this group of mercenaries.”

”Ah, so you are mercenaries! It means a lot that you would spend your energy to assist us.” Dimitri once again spoke his thanks, nodding solemnly.

”I’ve neglected to introduce myself, as well. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire, and current student of the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery.”

The other boy shook his head in amusement. “You two are too formal. I’m Claude von Reigan, from the Leicester Alliance, and also a student at the Academy. We all are, of course. And Dimitri over here is from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. We’re all-“

A sudden rustling in the bushes across the clearing startled them all, Beres drawing her sword in response, taking a defensive position in front of the group. Claude was quick to notch an arrow to his bow, and Dimitri and Edelgard followed suit with a lance and axe respectively. Beret hesitated before drawing a sword of his own, moving to stand behind his sister.

”Those stupid brats!” A loud and irritated voice boomed out, causing a few of them to jump. Shoving aside branches to enter the clearing, a rough looking man who wore rusted and battered armor angrily stomped into view, followed by a few other similarly clad individuals. They were all armed with various weapons, the leader hefting a double headed great axe on his shoulders, the others holding swords and one a bow. The person who was in charge caught sight of the siblings and students clustered together on the other side of the clearing, a sickening grin spreading across his face. “Ah. Speak of the devil. Found ya.”

”Do not approach us, or we will not hesitate to attack you.” Edelgard spoke firmly, with an air of authority. Nodding grimly in agreement, Dimitri readied his spear, and Claude kept his bow drawn and at the ready. Beret hovered behind Beres, ready to support her if needed... but a quick glance from her told him that it wasn’t.

_Stay back. Don’t get involved. Don’t watch._

He could hear her voice in his mind as if she was speaking next to his ear. Relenting, he stepped back, giving her space.

”While the rest of us are keeping those pesky merc’s busy, I want those kids!” The bandit leader snarled, pointing with a heavy hand to the students. “Dead or alive, but preferably dead. And if you’ll stand in my way...”

He charged forwards with a roar, raising his axe above his head. Beres raised her own blade, prepared to block the blow.

_**”I’LL CUT YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!”** _

Steel rang against steel as Beres deftly deflected the strike, causing the bandit’s axe to skim off to the side. The enemy archer began to draw his bow, but was shot down as soon as his hand went to his arrows. Claude began to notch a new arrow as Dimitri darted forwards, striking at the leader with his lance and pushing him back.

Edelgard was quick to follow up, her axe at the ready if either of the other two bandits would approach, as both circled the group with their swords at the ready. Beret lingered behind them all, wincing as he heard Beres’ sword clash again with the foe. He averted his eyes from the scene as they connected, reaching down to his belt to pull something from his side satchel.

Beres attacked back, swiftly slashing with her longsword and nicking the foe’s side. Claude followed her up with another bow shot, this arrow landing in the thigh of one of the other bandits. He fell back beside Beret, glancing towards the man. “Be careful. Our enemy is Kostas, a bandit who’s been pillaging nearby villages. Rumor has it that he’d been purposefully lingering around the Monastery, for reasons unknown- but I think he’s been trying to target us.”

”I see,” he muttered, fishing out a tome from his bag as the fight continued, Edelgard landing a solid blow on another of the bandits. Kostas retaliated to an attack from Beres, who grunted as she held back the brunt of the blow with the hilt of her blade, an awful shriek of metal sounding out. Just as Dimitri felled the other nameless bandit, another three charged into the clearing, one throwing a knife into Beres’ shoulder, causing her to stumble back with a gasp of pain.

Stepping forwards, Beret murmured a small incantation, light surrounding his hands as a green glow fell onto Beres, the wound from the dagger closing as she ripped it out, nodding shortly to him as she continued to fight. He was unable to keep his gaze on her as the sight of the blood splattering the crushed grass caused him to reel away, covering his eyes to prevent himself from seeing it. One of their theories was that it was a trigger upon seeing blood, which scared Beret to death in all honesty.

_Don’t look don’t look don’t look don’t look-_

”Rrrargh!” Kostas’ axe locked against Dimitri’s lance as the two struggled against one another, both fighting to take the upper hand. The former was forced to pull back as Claude forced him to step away, a warning shot landing in the tree behind him.

Edelgard took the advantage to attack as Kostas retreated, chasing him back further with a swipe of her axe, pressing him back. As she kept him occupied, the other two students defeated two of the bandits, Dimitri stabbing his lance through the chest of one, an arrow seeming to sprout from the other’s head from nowhere. His body fell to the ground limply, and Claude lowered his now empty bow. Beres finished off the last one, stabbing her sword into his fallen body.

Their attention was drawn to the sound of more people approaching through the woods, but the men crashing through the trees was none other than Jeralt and his mercenaries. The captain’s eyes narrowed when he saw the bloodshed before him. “Dammit! I thought we had them all. Good work, though. Let’s-“

He was cut off as Kostas roared in rage, lunging forwards with a renewed hatred. “I was told this was gonna be easy! Damn you, damn you all!”

Heading straight for Edelgard, who’s axe had broken during their last exchange of blows, Beret’s heart stopped in fear. She tried to retreat, but the young woman gasped as she found herself backed against a tree with nowhere else to go. Determined, despite the odds, she drew a dagger from her belt and held it at the ready- though it was a feeble hope to think it would hold against a great axe of that caliber.

_**”DIE!”** _

He reacted before his mind could even think of what his body was doing, dropping his time of white magic as he raced towards Edelgard and Kostas, throwing himself forwards to shove her out of the way. Beret could see the relief and shock on her face as she fell to the side, but at the same time heard Beres’ shout somewhere behind him. He couldn’t read the emotion behind her voice, but didn’t have to. He closed his eyes, prepared to feel the bite of the blade in his back-

But then, there was nothing.

Everything... stopped.

**•————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————•**

_”You foolish mortal!”_

**•————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————•**


	2. Chapter 2

**•————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————•**

**BERET**

_ A world of darkness. _

_ A throne amid nothing. _

_ It faded away. _

_ ”You shouldn’t be so...” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Beres seemed to respond with almost inhuman reaction as Kostas raised his axe above his head, preparing to bring it down upon Beret’s back from where he stood in front of Edelgard. As she threw her longsword toward the bandit, the blade spinning through the air, Beret also seemed to be filled with a renewed energy. With a mighty roar, he whirled around, lashing out with his own sword, striking a critical blow across Kostas’ axe, knocking it fr his hand. The bandit stumbled backwards in surprise, disarmed, and let out a cry of pain as Beres’ sword clipped the side of his head, grazing him with the blade’s edge.

”Damn you!” He cursed again, but this time did not try to pursue them. He raced away, Beret chasing after him, but two more bandits burst from the tree cover to defend their leader as he fled.

A pity they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves.

As he was flanked from either side, Beret crouched low, his eyes filled with a violent fury. Lunging forwards to the left in a blur, his sword hacked into the man’s chest, a fountain of crimson spilling from a gaping gash that ran from his neck to thigh. Choking and gasping for air, the bandit could only feebly mouth empty words as Beret turned on the other. This one, realizing that he couldn’t win, attempted to step back, but slipped on the blood of his former companion that stained the grass. There was no hope for escape for him after that fatal mistake.

Beret wasted no time, brutally stabbing him in the chest before ripping his blade out, a spray of blood spurting from the deadly wound. He thrust it again through the doomed man, repeating this- again, and again, even after the man stopped gurgling and flailing. He finished with staking his sword through the corpse’s skull, pinning the gory body to the ground. The first man who he’d struck down had writhed a bit more before ceasing to move, effectively gutting himself the rest of the way. Beret stared daggers at the two dead bodies, as if daring them to move, before slowly rising to his feet.

Breathing heavily, he stepped away from the carnage he’d caused, his armor stained dark with blood from the two. A smear of deep red decorated his face, splatters of the substance speckling his cheeks. Beret couldn’t take his eyes from the bodies, watching intently with a furious feeling bubbling up from within.

The students watched- Dimitri in amazement, Edelgard in awe, and Claude- it was hard to read his expression, but it was one of interest, one could say. They were all a bit... off put by Beret’s actions, though. Sighing deeply, Jeralt dismounted his horse to approach the three. “Beres-“

He didn’t need to speak, as she was already nearing her brother. She stood next to him, her voice a quiet murmur as she spoke to him, out of hearing of the others. Despite not showing much strong outward emotion if at all, she was still incredibly good at bringing Beret’s consciousness back to reality.

”Beret. It’s me, Beres.” The students turned their attention back to Jeralt, leaving the two to talk. Beret dragged his gaze away from the corpses, fixing it on the woman who stood beside him.

His sister.

That’s right.

He remembered.

”Are you alright?”

Beret nodded stiffly, his head slowly dropping. Beres stepped closer, gently taking his shoulders to turn him away from the scene before them. “We need to talk after this. You know what happened.” She frowned slightly, grasping the cuff of her coat sleeve and reaching up to wipe the blood smear off of his face. He’d forgotten about it- he hadn’t even felt the warm liquid when it had originally splattered on his face.

”The demon, or...?”

”The other. Whatever happened... then.” Rarely did she hesitate when she spoke. This must have been… serious, and yet, he couldn't quite recall...

A young girl with emerald hair, staring intently down at him with anger flaring in her eyes came to mind. Ah. That. How could he have forgotten? She invaded his dreams enough already.

”Alright. I’m sorry.” Beret hung his head in shame, knowing he’d failed again to restrain himself. He had no idea why he was this way- when he got into a fight, or battle, he just... His blood seemed to heat up, his vision would go red and dark, and he wouldn’t be able to hear anything. Beret just knew he had to stop the enemy, but upon coming back to his senses, the destruction he’d created was... inhuman.

It scared him. Terrified him down to his bones.

”Don’t think about it right now.” His sister hushed him as more people came into the clearing, these ones clad in armor and carrying banners embolized with a noble mascot. A few of their soldiers ran to the students and Jeralt, exclaiming with a relieved joy. Their leader dismounted his horse, chortling lightly as he approached the siblings.

”Aha! So, you fellows must’ve been the ones who dealt with those pesky bandits.” The stranger’s gaze flickered to the remains on the ground, his expression paling, face white as a sheet. He quickly focused back on Beres and Beret, smiling uneasily. “A little overkill, but the students are safe, and that’s all that matters. The name’s Alois, one of the Knights of Seiros. Thank the goddess you were here! The instructor who was supposed to be in charge of them ran off when the enemies first showed up! Can you believe that?”

”I see,” Beret responded, pausing before continuing as he warmed up to the amiable man. He tactfully chose to ignore the comment about the scene behind them. “I am Beret, and this is my sister, Beres. We’re members of this mercenary troupe, of course. We wouldn’t just leave helpless people to die.” As the two had been speaking, she’d gone to retrieve his sword from the corpse, wiping it clean on the grass before returning it to him. He accepted it with a swift, grateful nod.

”Well said!” The knight readily agreed, grinning widely. He switched his gaze from Beret to Beres, starting a bit when he saw that the woman was watching him blankly, her face as empty of emotion as ever. She hadn’t moved an inch since he’d begun talking to them- not even blinking, so it seemed. Beret could easily see Alois found it rather disturbing. “You uh, quite alright there, miss?” He asked gingerly, his smile wavering.

”Yes.” Beres answered in a monotone voice automatically, never flinching or adding feeling into it.

Beret held back a smile of his own, knowing that many people felt that his sister’s personality was unsettling. Alois’ reaction was nothing new to see. “Don’t worry about it.” He dismissed his concerns with a quick wave of his hand.

”Oh?” Alois suddenly perked up, catching sight of someone over Beres’ shoulder. “It can’t be- why, if it isn’t Jeralt!” Stepping past the siblings, he chuckled as he neared the mercenary leader who was still speaking with the three students from Garreg Mach. “You old fool! You don’t even look like you’ve aged a day since I’ve last seen you. Is this where you’ve been all this time?”

Breathing out a weighted sigh, Jeralt turned to him. “Alois,” he greeted the man grimly, a scowl deeply etched into his face. “Yes, you could say. After I left the Knights of Seiros, I started my own band of mercenaries. I can’t say if I’m surprised you haven’t heard of us- we’ve made a name for ourselves over the past decade or two.”

Beret cast Beres a confused and shocked look, but he could tell she hadn’t known either. “Our father was with the Knights of Serios?” He wondered this thought aloud, his brow creasing as he tried to recall it he’d heard this information before. No… as a matter of fact, Beret realized that his father had never spoken of them OR Garreg Mach Monastery, wherever that was. Neither had any of the mercenaries he’d ever talked to. It wasn’t as though Jeralt had let him converse much with any locals of the areas they passed through, either… and it was unlikely that Beres would know anything at all about this, since she never actively reached out to speak to others unless it was necessary.

”Wait, FATHER?” Alois’ eyes widened, his voice filled with amazement as he rounded to stare at the two, then back to Jeralt. “Jeralt, you had KIDS? And you never told me? For shame!”

Jeralt lifted his gaze to the sky momentarily before responding, exasperated. “Yes. They were born after I left the monastery, so you wouldn’t have had a chance to meet them anyways.”

As the conversation continued, Beret and Beres could only stand and watch in a mystified silence. Claude, finally breaking free from the cluster of soldiers that had been pestering the students, joined them, shaking his head. “That’s Alois for you. Kinda surprised he knows your old man. They’re nothing alike from what I’ve seen so far.”

”Yes, I agree.” Edelgard nodded, entering their discussion as well with a solemn look on her face. “Pardon me for asking- but you were both quite skilled fighters on the battlefield. You’ve been nothing more than mercenaries your whole lives, correct? Have you ever considered serving a noble family?”

”No.” Beres spoke flatly before Beret could even open his mouth.

”Well, now that you’ve had the notion brought up, would you consider the possibility? The Empire would greatly value your assistance.” The pale haired student pressed on in her questioning. Shaking his head in sympathy, Dimitri approached Edelgard from behind, standing beside her as he joined the small group.

”Edelgard, there’s no need to be so forceful. I, too, was considering offering them an invitation to join the Kingdom, but I would not ask so insistently. Perhaps you’d be interested in that instead?” Once again, it was Beres who responded.

”No.”

”Goodness gracious.” Rolling his eyes in amusement, Claude put a hand on his waist, the other gesturing loosely to the two. “You guys just jump right into things, huh? I mean, I was at least going to get to know them a little and butter them up before asking them if they’d like to lend their services to the Leicester Alliance… but I’ve guess I’ve got no choice. How about it? I think we could accomplish great things together.”

”No.” Beret winced as Beres repeated her firm answer.

”...Or, maybe just one of you is interested. How about it, Beret-?”

”No.” Beres scowled for the first time since she’d met the three. “My brother isn’t going anywhere. If he does, I go with him.”

”Hey, hey.” Claude held his hands up in a show of peace. “I meant no offense, lady. Just out of curiosity… have you ever considered that maybe your brother doesn’t always wanna be beside you?”

”Claude, that is a very rude thing to ask!” Edelgard interjected, her tone edged with anger.

”I’d rather not start a fight. Can we just-” The end of Beret’s suggestion was drowned out by his sister’s short and finishing statement.

”I made a promise.”

And that was it.

The five of them were silent, staring at each other awkwardly as they were locked in this uncomfortable standoff. Beres’ solid gaze stared each of the students down, boring into them. Her brother stood to the side, shifting from one foot to the other as he glanced between her and the other three. Edelgard met Beres’ eyes with matched determination, while Dimitri seemed a bit lost by the gravity of the situation, looking around like Beret was. Meanwhile, Claude lifted his hands above his head and behind his back, whistling sheepishly as he looked for a way to break the silence without making things worse.

Thankfully, Alois chose that moment to bust into their midst, stepping right in between Edelgard and Beres. “Alright! As much as I’d like to catch up with my old mentor, we don’t have time to delay.” He smiled at the two siblings, oblivious to what he’d just interrupted. “Are you ready to see Garreg Mach Monastery? You’re in for a treat, I assure you?”

“Huh?” Beret was confused by his question. “What do you mean?”

”We’re going with him. I’m returning to the monastery.” Frowning, Jeralt joined Alois’ side. “You two are coming with, of course. I’m not letting you stay with the mercenaries. Sorry about that. Don’t worry about breaking down the camp- we’re leaving this to the remainders of the group. I already have anything important on me, and there will be plenty of supplies at the monastery once we arrive. It’s only a few hours walk from here.”

”Besides, I think you two would make great professors! Especially you!” Alois clapped his hand on Beret’s shoulder, chuckling. “I heard great things about you from your old man. We’re in need of a new one since the potential one just ran off earlier. Can’t trust someone who ditches their students, eh?”

Stunned, he was unable to respond, Beres next to him at a loss of words as well. Smirking lightly, Claude leaned to the side. “I guess you don’t really have a choice, huh? Well, I’m looking forward to it if you become a professor at the Academy. Consider my house if you get chosen, okay?”

”Aca-” Beret’s mind swirled before remembering they stated earlier before the bandits’ rude intrusion that the Officer’s Academy was at Garreg Mach Monastery. “House?”

”It will all be explained once we arrive,” Edelgard assured him with a small smile. As the soldiers were rallied together by Alois to begin to head out, she turned and followed them. Claude did as well, casting a wink to the empty faced Beres as he passed. If she noticed it, she didn’t respond.

Dimitri remained with the two even after his classmates parted. “I apologize for their- for our brashness.” He dipped his head low. “I can see that you two are very close. Despite what happens, I do hope that you can remain together at the Academy.”

After a brief moment, Beres gave him a curt nod. “As do I.” She said no more, slowly beginning to walk after the departing party into the woods, Beret and Dimitri falling into step alongside her. Jeralt had already gone on ahead with Alois and the others, making a rough path by parting the ferns and thin hanging branches. Beret tried to strike up a lighthearted conversation among themselves, though he knew his sister would contribute little.

”The Knights of Seiros and Garreg Mach Monastery- tell us about them. I’ve never heard of them before.”

”You’ve never heard of the Knights of Seiros?” Dimitri exclaimed in surprise, mouth opening slightly in shock. “Surely you’ve heard of the Church of Seiros, have you not?”

Shaking his head, Beret sheepishly turned his gaze to the side in embarrassment at his lack of knowledge. “No. Our father never spoke of any such things. Since we travel around a lot as swords for hire, we didn’t have much of a chance to speak with others who weren’t in our mercenary group. I guess it led to a very sheltered childhood… I wish I could’ve learned more.”

”I suppose there’s no better time than the present.” Dimitri was still very much in disbelief, but began to explain as they broke through the trees and onto a main road that Beret recognized. “The Church of Seiros is the main religious organization in the land. It has two branches, one in the west and one in the east. The Knights of Seiros are the church’s militia, and protectors of Garreg Mach Monastery, which acts as the headquarters for them. It rests in the middle of Fódlan, to help keep the peace between the three nations. That is also the reason for the creation of the Officer’s Academy at the monastery- to raise rulers and knights from all over Fódlan that will be wise and protect the land from outside forces, and ensure the kingdoms remain in harmony. The goddess Seiros was the one who originally gifted humanity with the power of Crests, and defeated an evil ruler in the past. We owe her a great deal.”

Beret listened closely to Dimitri’s words, determined to ingrain them in his memory. “Crests?” He was inquisitive about what the word meant. “What do you mean by that?”

”Egads, do you not know of crests either?” Dimitri looked at the young man, then over to Beres, who had been walking in complete silence, staring straight ahead. It wasn’t even clear if she was paying attention. “Well… to put it shortly, crests are something that are passed down through bloodlines of noble families, and they provide the crest bearer with power that can assist them- normally in combat. It is not the best of explanations, but it should suffice. If you wish to learn more about crests and their origins, I would suggest asking Professor Hanneman once we arrive at the Academy. He has dedicated his life to the study of crests.”

”You should hope you don’t have a crest.” Edelgard chimed in as she fell back to walk alongside them. “If you do, he won’t leave you alone for a moment.”

”I doubt either of us has a crest.” Beres spoke quietly, but matter-of-factly. “If crests come from noble families, we won’t have one.”

”Ah, so you WERE listening!” Claude’s teasing voice sounded out as he grinned back at them, the sunlight shining on his face as it filtered down through the leaves above. “Don’t be so sure about that. There are rare instances of crests appearing in common folk.”

”I’d like to learn more about these things,” Beret commented, more to himself and Beres as the three students had fallen into their own conversation with lighthearted bickering thrown in, more comfortable now that they were in a familiar area. “I just don’t understand why Jeralt never told us about any of this. It’s almost as though he made an effort to hide it.”

”Hm.” Narrowing her eyes in thought, Beres considered this possibility. “If he used to be with the Knights of Seiros, but left… it would seem that he may have secrets of our past he does not want us to know. For what reason, I don’t know.”

Ah… that would make sense. Beret turned his attention back to the path they were walking on, escorted onwards by the knights. Alois and Jeralt remained near the front, the former chattering away, talking his companion’s ears off. Dimitri held back a smile as Claude and Edelgard argued over some trivial matter, only catching a bit of the conversation. Something about how leading the bandits towards them was the OPPOSITE of a tactical retreat.

They didn’t seem so bad. Maybe working at the Academy would turn out to be a good thing. His heart rising, Beret realized that perhaps… he’d be able to find peace, and be away from fighting. Surely they wouldn’t need him for such things, correct?

He could only hope.

**•——————————•**

**BERES**

”And there she is.”

Claude’s cheerful voice sounded above the quiet chatterings as the group exited the boundaries of the forest, finding themselves atop a cliff edge that ran towards mountainous lands. Nestled between the rock formations was a large building that rose into the sky, its many towers piercing the clouds. Even from this distance, it was quite a beautiful sight to marvel at. Beres could see her brother’s mouth open in amazement as he took in the view.

”Garreg Mach Monastery.” The Leicester noble’s gaze also rested on the monastery in the distance, a content look on his face. Edelgard had no visible reaction, while Dimitri had a faint smile. He’d been very cordial and kind, but also respectful, Beres noted, unlike Claude. She couldn’t say she trusted the young man- though he often had a friendly expression on his face, she could tell that ulterior thoughts lurked beneath, as his eyes told a different story. Dimitri, on the other hand, was honest and open, while Edelgard was calculated and studious- always judging those around her.

”Come on now, students!” Alois’ energetic voice pulled Beres out of her thoughts. “Lady Rhea will be waiting for us. I’m certain she’s been quite worried ever since getting notice of the bandit attack by the soldier I sent back.”

Perking up at the mention of a new name, Beret hastened his walk to near close to the horse mounted knight. “Lady Rhea?”

”The archbishop herself, of course. Who else?” He chuckled before realizing that Beret truly didn’t know who he spoke of. His face fell, and he threw his next words to Jeralt, shocked. “Have you told them ANYTHING?”

The now former mercenary’s silence was telling enough. Beres could see the disappointment on her brother’s face, but could not feel the same way herself. She just simply could not muster enough interest or desire to know of things that were unnecessary. Though, now that they would be living at the monastery, it might be important information for her to know.

”Well, I’m sure Lady Rhea will be more than happy to teach you two.” Alois sighed tiredly, hanging his head as his horse clopped onwards against the well trodden dirt path, the usually dusty way muddied and damp from last night’s drizzle, despite the warm sun that shone overhead.

**•——————————•**

The students departed from their group as they entered the monastery, each returning to their own house quarters. Before he’d gone on ahead to notify the archbishop of their arrival, Alois had shared the three houses that the academy was split into, which were different classes separated mainly by the region each student came from. The Leicester Alliance students formed the Golden Deer, while students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus made up the Blue Lions. Members of the Black Eagle house were from the Adrestian Empire.

The two siblings and Jeralt walked into the building and into an inner chamber on the second floor, where Alois and two more individuals waited for them as they approached. One ws an older man, his emerald hair illuminated by the glistening kaleidoscope of light that shone through the stained glass windows behind them. He watched them sternly, an unhappy look upon his face, particularly towards Beret and Beres. The latter met his grim stare with her own blank one, taking the brunt of his focus.

Standing beside him was a woman who had a more kind face, adorned in royal robes and a decorative head covering. She stood tall and graceful, her long and silky pale locks of viridian hair draping over her shoulders and back. She connected eyes with Jeralt, a silent thought passing between them before she turned to address the two siblings and Alois.

”Thank you for bringing them to me, Alois. That will be all.” Saluting the lady, the knight went on his merry way, calling out down the hallway as soon as he’d exited the room. So, this must be-

”My name is Lady Rhea.” A small smile rested on her face as she gazed down at them. “Ah, Jeralt. Welcome back to the monastery. It’s been many years. The goddess must have been watching out for you to ensure your safe and sound return.”

Jeralt bowed stiffly, yet respectfully. “Forgive me for never sending a message. A lot has happened these past decades since we last spoke. I noticed that hardly a familiar face remains within the monastery walls.”

”No. Much has changed since you last were a knight here.” This time, it was the other man who spoke. “My name is Seteth, and I am the head advisor to the archbishop. I’ve heard much about you.”

”Not just in the monastery, but for you as well, I see.” Rhea remarked, inclining her head towards Beret and Beres. “These are your children, correct?”

Jeralt’s hardened expression betrayed no weakness, and he stayed unflinching. “Yes. They’re twins- born several years after I departed. I’d introduce you to their mother, but she died of sickness shortly after their birth.”

Beres knew he spoke the truth. She did not remember their mother, and as she’d learned from her brother, neither could he.

”My deepest condolences.”

”Speaking of the children.” It was Seteth again, his voice tight. “Alois mentioned your valiant efforts. He spoke highly of you two, especially you, Beret.” Her brother jumped slightly, startled by this. “From speaking with Edelgard, he said you were ready to sacrifice her life to save her, only to turn around and completely decimate your foes. Is this true?”

”Yes, it was.” Beret hesitated before responding.

”I can sense truth in your words.” The archbishop nodded, pleased. “And what is your name, my dear?”

”Beres.” She was happy to see that her brother was being treated well. He looked a bit off put, perhaps by the fact how much they seemed to be favoring him over her, but Beres preferred it this way.

”I too, heard of how you stood against your foe with no fear in your eyes to protect the young students. Even if not mentioned by name, I knew who Dimitri spoke of.”

Rhea’s compliments were broken by Jeralt’s rough sigh, the man crossing his arms with a disgruntled look on his face. She smiled faintly at him. “Jeralt. You know me too well, even after this long time we’ve been apart. You already know of what I wish to offer, do you not?”

”I know you want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, right?” He asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. “I won’t say no, of course. It’s not like I could run from the Knights, after all, once they knew where I was. I figured I’d not waste anyone’s time and just return when I met Alois today. What do you want of those two?”

”I thought it would be obvious. Alois had said he’d already told you that he’d recommend them as potential teachers, and he did just that. I agree with him, as well.”

Seteth’s face darkened, but Beret looked elated at the notion. Beres didn’t know whether this was a bad thing or a good thing, but she was just grateful that Rhea was addressing them both- this meant that she would be able to stay alongside her brother. The advisor stepped forwards beside her, whispering something into her ear. Rhea nodded slowly.

”Though, before we continue this discussion, I must step away for a moment. There is an important meeting I must attend. Do take this time to explore the monastery, and meet the students. You will both have to pick a house to teach once we are able to speak again, so it will do you well to get to know them.” She dismissed them as she turned away, heading down a side hall, followed by Seteth closely. Even though she could not discern what he was saying, Beres was able to hear his harsh whispers as they faded from view. She paid no heed as she was more worried about the last thing Rhea had said.

”Both?” She mumbled to herself, her speaking alerting the other remaining two. “That must mean… that we have to pick a different one?”

”Most likely.” Jeralt looked cross, his expression contorted in a displeased manner. “I’m sorry you two had to be drawn into this. You don’t get much of a choice against Lady Rhea. I always knew I’d be forced back into the Knights of Seiros one day, but I’d hoped that day would be far off, and something you wouldn’t have to concern yourself with.”

Beres’ face fell, but Beret was quick to encourage her. “It’ll be alright. We can ask if we can teach one house together. I’m not interested in teaching combat classes, but you’d be perfect at it.” He beamed at Jeralt, clearly much more enthused about this situation than his sister was. “I’m looking forward to this.”

Beres kept to herself as Beret began to chat happily with their father, trying to process these sudden changes from their previously simple life. How had all these things happened so quickly and suddenly? This couldn’t have just been random chance, unless… was this just fate? Their destiny?

It just didn’t make any sense. She couldn’t understand.

As if knowing the troubles that darkened her mind, Beret placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. Changes aren’t always for the bad.”

”I know.” Raising her head, Beres staring determinedly back at her brother. Just as she’d lived as a mercenary before, she’d live as a professor at this academy now. It would all work out for the better. She was still able to be near her brother to protect him, so it was already decent.

She’d just have to see what would come next.

**•————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————•**


End file.
